This invention relates to a grain probe and more particularly to a grain probe which enables grain to be sampled at various depths within a grain storage area.
Grain probes have long been used to sample grain in grain storage facilities such as granaries or the like. Conventional grain probes consist of an elongated outer tubular member having an inner tubular member rotatably mounted therein. The tubular members have a plurality of vertically spaced openings formed therein which may be moved into registering alignment after the probe has been inserted into the grain so that the grain can enter the interior of the probe. The inner tubular member is then rotated with respect to the outer tubular member to seal the material within the probe. The probe is then removed from the grain and the inner tubular member again rotated with respect to the outer tubular member so that the openings in the tubular members are again in registering alignment so that the grain may be dumped from the probe. The grain is normally dumped into a tarpaulin or the like since all of the openings are opened simultaneously which causes grain to be dumped from the entire length of the probe.
Not only is the dumping of the grain from the probe inconvenient, but the grain from the entire length of the probe is dumped onto the tarpaulin which makes it difficult, if not impossible to determine the status of the grain at various depths in the granary. This is so because the grain tends to mingle on the tarpaulin thereby making it difficult to ascertain the depth from which the grain was derived.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved grain probe.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a grain probe including inner and outer tubular members wherein the inner tubular member is provided with a plurality of vertically spaced compartments with the inner tubular member being rotatably mounted within the outer tubular member and longitudinally slidably mounted therein so that the individual compartments may be successively dumped.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a grain probe which enables grain at various depths within a granary or the like to be sampled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a grain probe which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.